Una mano traviesa
by Hatsuki Tomoko
Summary: Tantas fueron las vueltas que dio Naruto y la solución que tanto buscaba era aún más sencilla de lo que creía. OneShot NaruSaku


**_Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _¡Hola! Yo aquí tras un milenio(?) Pero no vengo con las manos vacías, les traje el NaruSaku que les prometí hace como dos semanas en Facebook.  
Cabe aclarar que este OneShot no transcurre después de la guerra._

* * *

 ** _[ Una mano traviesa ]_**

 ** _Capítulo único_**

 _._

Alrededor de la vida cuando conoces a quienes toman por quedarse a tu lado pese a todas las cosas, aquellos amigos cercanos… que terminan siendo aquellos que de un modo u otro siempre encontrarán la forma de dominarte en cierto sentido.

Aquí es donde entra el caso de Naruto, la amistad que mantenía con su pelirosa compañera de equipo, Sakura Haruno, se había fortalecido volviéndose más unidos de como solían ser en sus tiempos de academia, todo era de maravilla, pero había un pequeño detalle…

–No creo que esté tan mal.

–¿Qué no está tan mal dices tú? Pero si tienes todo un chiquero aquí. –Le reprendió Sakura.

Ambos se hallaban en la habitación del rubio, Sakura aparentemente tomó la decisión de darle una pequeña visita ese día, siendo así una completa sorpresa para Naruto.

¿La causa del reproche? Al momento en que Sakura contempló el estado de suciedad en que estaba la habitación del joven ninja, no se privó de su pensamientos e inicio la reprendida.

–Deberías de tener más hábitos de limpieza en este lugar, no puedo creer que no te moleste dormir así.

–Bueno… la verdad no le pongo demasiada atención cuando me echo la siesta así que no tengo problema jeje… –Agregó él acompañando su argumento con una risita nerviosa, fue entonces cuando oyó como la pelirosa suspiraba.

–Tú de verdad eres un caso perdido, sería buena idea que comenzaras a limpiar un poco.

–Un desorden como este es algo muy rápido de solucionar, ya lo haré luego. –Inquirió Naruto sonriente realmente seguro de su forma de pensar.

Pero su seguridad se vio afectada cuando algo impactó contra su cabeza aturdiéndole por un lapso corto de tiempo.

–No me salgas con excusas baratas, anda, te ayudaré con esto. –La causa de su aturdimiento resultó ser un golpe propinado por la palma de la fuerte kunoichi.

–En ese caso no perdamos más tiempo. –Recobrando la energía y sin perder un segundo más ambos iniciaron el aseo de la habitación.

Ese suceso había tenido lugar hace unos cuantos días y Naruto lo recordaba con total claridad, aquel era el detalle que merodeaba por su mente, la manera en que Sakura con facilidad lo hizo cambiar de opinión lo dejó pensando.  
Cuando hacía algún comentario fuera de lugar o algo indebido ella le daba un golpe como siempre lo ha hecho para corregirlo, sabía que no lo hacía con malas intenciones pero ese día una idea llegó a él.

Era algo muy simple, Naruto quería hallar la manera de poder hacer lo mismo con Sakura, buscar la forma de ejercer poder sobre ella como ella lo hacía con él, estar a mano.

.

Ya pasaba del medio día y allí yacía Sakura cercana a una cascada de un formidable tamaño, hasta podía ser escuchado el delicado golpeteo de las gotas de agua cayendo… La pelirosa había estado entrenando apenas despertó y bien entrada la madrugada.

Cuando el cansancio se volvió inaguantable, Sakura tomó por echarse junto a unos árboles, realmente exhausta.

–No es suficiente, debo seguir un poco más… –Pensó Sakura. Inconscientemente, sus parpados fueron cerrándose mientras a la vez recargaba su espalda contra el tronco del árbol tras de sí.

– _Con que aquí era donde estabas._

Abriendo los ojos de golpe, lo primero con lo que se encontró fue a Naruto mirándola triunfante frente a ella, apareció tan repentinamente que no hizo nada mejor que empujarle lejos soltando un pequeño grito.

–¡I-Idiota! no me asustes de esa manera. –Levantándose de su lugar, vio como instantáneamente el rubio volvía a ponerse de pie.

–Sabes bien como esconderte Sakura chan, estuve buscándote todo el día.

–¿Me buscabas? ¿Es que sucedió algo? –Preguntó ella, intrigada por el comentario del rubio.

–Ino me comentó que has estado rara estos días, así que vine a ver como estabas.

–Con que Ino ¿eh? –Haber escuchado el nombre de su amiga fue más que suficiente para fastidiarla.

Durante toda la semana, la Yamanaka se la pasaba diciéndole que se detuviera un poco en su entrenamiento, que solo estaba trabajando más de la cuenta.

–Ino solo está haciéndose películas, estoy bien. –Decirlo era una cosa, pero Naruto percibió todo lo contrario.

Él no era ningún tonto para no darse cuenta, bastaba con echarle una mirada, la ropa de Sakura estaba algo sucia y hasta podía oír su entrecortada respiración. El cansancio que desprendía de la kunoichi era más que notorio.

–¿Qué tal si haces una pausa por hoy? –Preguntó él, alegre con ambas manos detrás de su cabeza. –¿Por qué no pasamos a comer un poco de ramen juntos?

Pasar tiempo con Sakura no le disgustaba pero unos minutos de conversación fueron suficientes para ver que las ideas de Ino no estaban tan equivocadas.

De algún modo, debía de encontrar algo que lograse distraer la atención de la chica al menos por un rato.

–Gracias pero no gracias, estoy algo ocupada ahora. –Respondió Sakura determinada.

–Pero has estado aquí todo el día ¿Verdad? Deberías de descansar un poco, Sakura chan.

–Ya tendré tiempo para eso después, aún puedo seguir. –Ante tal respuesta, Naruto bufó.

Ya dándole un poco más de seriedad al asunto tomó a Sakura de los hombros y respondió. –Sé que el entrenamiento es importante para ti pero no debes sobre exigirte de esta manera.

Sabía que Sakura era terca pero justo ahora estaba siéndolo más de lo que esperaba, en ese momento solo había una cosa de la que podía estar seguro, no importa cuánto vaya a insistir, ella no iba a dar su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente.

–No me sobre exijo, no exageres. –Recriminó Sakura liberándose del agarre del Uzumaki.

Aquella acción por parte del rubio la tomó tan desprevenida que no pudo evitar sentir cierta intranquilidad por la repentina cercanía.

–Ni pienses que me moveré de aquí, al menos no sin ti.

–En ese caso no esperes de pie. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que continuar con mi entrenamiento. –Dicho esto, dio media vuelta dispuesta a alejarse.

Ver como Sakura daba cada paso alejándose de él lo hizo pensar con rapidez en busca de una solución, hasta que finalmente se le encendió el foco y dio en el blanco.

–Sakura chan, espera. –Dijo Naruto evitando que Sakura continuara, haciéndola voltear.

Antes de poder permitirle decir siquiera una palabra, caminó hacia ella y sin previo aviso la cargó sobre su hombro literalmente como un saco de papas.

–¿P-Pero que crees estás haciendo?

–Te dije que no me iría de aquí sin ti ¿No? –No podía verle el rostro, pero Sakura sabía muy bien que debía de tener una sonrisa en el rostro.

–P-Pero no era necesario hacer algo tan tonto como esto. –Sakura, entre avergonzada y algo irritada intentó liberarse de aquella situación.

Pero por mucho que lo intentara le fue imposible, Naruto tenía sus piernas sujetas firmemente con su brazo. Haciéndole más difícil la labor.

–Deja de moverte tanto Sakura chan, que voy a terminar perdiendo el equilibrio.

–Es tu culpa por no haber tenido una mejor idea que esta ¡Bájame ya!

–Hum, esto fue gracias a la presión del momento supongo.

Naruto no mostraba intención alguna de querer bajarla, estaba hablándole a oídos sordos. Sakura estaba a punto de seguir replicando ante la descabellada idea que él había tenido.

Pero el sentir como algo impactó contra su persona terminó dejándola boquiabierta.

–¿P-Por q-qué hiciste eso? –Respondió ella tartamuda.

No podía haber sido obra de su imaginación, estaba segura que lo sintió pero creerlo era lo más engorroso ¿Será posible que Naruto le haya dado… una nalgada?

–Es lo único que se me ocurrió para hacer que te calmaras. –Se excusó él soltando otra de sus risitas.

Ya que efectivamente Sakura había dejado de moverse, lo cual no duró demasiado tiempo.

–¡E-Eres un pervertido! Ya verás lo que haré cuando… –Para sorpresa suya, terminó recibiendo una segunda nalgada quedándose así nuevamente con las palabras en la boca.

–Sakura chan, vamos a pasar todo el día aquí si no dejas de quejarte. No quieres estar en esta posición todo el día ¿No es así? –Comentó él con un tono burlesco, es como si supiera de antemano que salió triunfante y ciertamente así fue.

Sakura sin tener otra opción soltó un suspiro y respondió. –Entonces no te quedes parado y vámonos antes de que cambié de opinión…

El rubio, esbozó una gran sonrisa ganadora al percatarse de que la pelirosa dejó de intentar zafarse de su agarre completamente derrotada, fue en esa misma posición en que Naruto emprendió marcha llevándose a Sakura para que descansase de tanto entrenar tal y como tenía pensado desde el principio.

A lo mejor ya había hallado aquello que podría utilizar en contra de su rosada compañera de equipo, cargarla sobre su hombro le pareció tan gracioso y ni hablar de la nalgada.

Satisfecho por su nuevo triunfo y soltando una risa casi inaudible, Naruto pensó. –Me pregunto qué tan efectivo será esto… jeje, ya veré que tan divertido es averiguarlo la próxima vez.

* * *

 _Pues eso fue todo... ¿Qué? ¿Que qué comí para escribir algo como esto? Sinceramente no lo sé._  
 _Esta es una idea que llegó a mi mientras estudiaba para matemáticas jajaja_

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_


End file.
